Mi razón de ser diferente
by TheLastHokage
Summary: Bardock siempre fue un saiyajin como cualquier otro, no demostraba sentimientos amorosos, él era un guerrero; pero al conocer a cierta mujer despertara en él ese sentir que lo hará diferente a cualquier otro de su raza.
1. Primera impresión

**Hola a todos, ahora vengo con una historia dedicada a los padres de Goku, de cómo se fue formando su relación, la llegada de sus hijos, etc. Toda la historia será contada desde el punto de vista de Bardock. Sin más, les dejo el capitulo. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Nota: La franquicia de Dragon Ball y sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Akira Toriyama, no a mí.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Primera impresión**

Realmente no le veía el caso, mi equipo está bien así como está, siempre cumplimos con nuestras misiones a la perfección, de hecho me atrevo a decir somos el mejor equipo que hay en el planeta Vegeta **(ya sé que se pronuncia Vejita pero así lo voy a escribir, espero que no les moleste jejeje)** , entonces por qué demonios me asignan a otro soldado que ni siquiera conozco, pero claro, los capitanes de clase alta sí pueden escoger a sus miembros, pero los de la clase baja tienen que conformarse con quien les toque. Odio todo este maldito sistema.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro donde me citaron para conocer a mi nuevo subordinado, veo a los demás capitanes conociendo a sus nuevos miembros, después fui recibido por el encargado de seleccionar a los reclutas.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Bardock ¿Estás listo para conocer a tu nuevo miembro de escuadrón?- me preguntó con un tono de burla.

-Como sea, ya tráelo para terminar con esto de una buena vez- le respondí fríamente y se fue.

Mientras esperaba vi como algunos niños entrenaban arduamente, sin descansar, y por un momento me vi a mi mismo cuando era pequeño, siempre fui menospreciado por ser un soldado de clase baja, así que me dediqué a entrenar para volverme más fuerte, mi vida ha sido eso, puro entrenar y entrenar sin descanso…

-Aquí tienes a tu nuevo subordinado Bardock- me dijo el tipo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me fijo en la persona que está al lado de él y me sorprendo un poco, aunque no lo demuestro, veo a una mujer con el cabello negro alborotado, su rostro tiene facciones delicadas y suaves, al contrario de las otras mujeres saiyajin que tienen semblantes más duros. Debo reconocer que es bonita pero eso no le ayudará a sobrevivir en las misiones.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Bardock, mi nombre es Gine- me saludó inclinándose. Eso me incomodó, de hecho me incomoda toda acción de gentileza.

-Omite el "señor" y háblame de tú- le contesté y me puse a comprobar su nivel de pelea con el rastreador, cuando lo vi no sabía si enojarme, reírme o llorar. Su poder de pelea es de ¡856!, ni siquiera llega a los 1000, no sé como la seleccionaron para colocarla en mi equipo. –De verdad espero que mi rastreador se esté descomponiendo, tal vez eso explicaría el patético numero que estoy viendo en este momento- dije sarcásticamente.

Ella bajó su cabeza, tal vez avergonzada, pues hace bien en estarlo. Me giré a ver al sujeto que la trajo.

-¿De verdad piensas que me servirá de algo? Tendrá suerte si sobrevive una hora en la misión- dije despectivamente.

-Pues ni modo, esta te tocó- fue lo único que dijo antes de que se fuera.

Yo gruñí, porque me pasaba esto, esta mujer lo único que aportara en el equipo serán retrasos. La mire y vi que seguía con la cabeza agachada con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos- me dispuse a salir de ahí para ir con el resto del escuadrón.

-¿A… dónde?- me preguntó. Odio que cuestionen las ordenes que dé, pero lo dejaré pasar por ahora.

-A que conozcas a los otros integrantes del equipo- le contesté fríamente.

-E…está bien- respondió.

Durante el recorrido ninguno de los dos habló, simplemente caminábamos, para mí fue un alivio, no me gusta entablar conversaciones con las demás personas, ya de por si tengo con mi equipo. En cuestión de minutos llegamos con los otros.

-Qué bueno que están aquí todos- dije al verlos ya reunidos.

-Así que ella es la nueva he- mencionó Toma.

-Sí, su nombre es Gine- respondí con tono despectivo.

-Tiene un poder de pelea ridículo, ¿en serio crees que servirá para el escuadrón?- preguntó Fasha al observar a Gine con su rastreador

-No nos queda de otra- veo a Gine y noto que está muy incómoda de la forma en la que hablamos de ella. –Gine, ellos son Toma, Fasha, Panppukin y Toteppo-

-Mucho gusto- se inclinó en forma de saludo. De verdad que esta mujer es la saiyajin más rara que he visto en mi vida. Veo a los otros y puedo decir que piensan lo mismo que yo.

-Mañana nos vamos de misión, así que los quiero a todos en los andenes de las naves a primera hora, ¿está claro?-

-Sí- contestaron todos y se empezaron a ir excepto Toma que se quedo conmigo.

-Todo un caso la nueva ¿no?- comentó él.

-Tch- no le tome importancia al comentario.

-Dime, qué piensas de ella, ¿cuál fue tu primera impresión?- me preguntó Toma.

Me quede pensando un momento, aunque no lo demuestre, esa mujer me intriga un poco, se nota a leguas que no es fuerte, además es muy amable, demasiado para un saiyajin; sinceramente dudo mucho sirva de algo.

-¿Cuál fue mi primera impresión?... Es que esa mujer será un enorme dolor de cabeza- Tras decir eso me fui volando dejando a Toma solo. Siento que las próximas misiones serán una patada en el trasero con la llegada de ella.

* * *

 **Que les pareció, es un capitulo corto y así serán los otros; sé que no hay mucha interacción entre la pareja, pero quise ponerlo así, en los próximos capitulo habrá más contacto entre los dos. Espero de verdad que les guste la historia. Ya salí de vacaciones así que espero actualizar más pronto. Hasta luego.**


	2. Sensaciones extrañas

**Hola a todos, ya volví con otro capítulo de esa nueva historia, espero de verdad que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Bueno sin más que decir, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

 **NOTA: La franquicia de Dragon Ball, así como sus personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Sensaciones extrañas.**

Como bien predije, las misiones han sido una verdadera patada en el trasero desde que Gine se unió al escuadrón, y no solo lo digo por su ridículo poder de pelea, ojala fuera solo eso, sino también su actitud en batalla es la que me pone los nervios de punta, no es posible que la tarada no pueda matar sin sentir compasión, y eso a ver si mata a los enemigos.

Ya le he dicho cientos de veces que sentir compasión por ellos no solo es para débiles, sino también es peligroso, ya que la hace vulnerable a los ataques pero no entiende, en todas las misiones siempre es lo mismo, ella tiene piedad por alguien y luego termina siendo atacada y me toca a mí salvarla. Me desespera mucho su actitud, pero más me molesta la mía, siempre me pregunto por qué la salvo, sería tan fácil dejarla morir, así me libraría de tener que soportar su ineptitud, pero por más quiera dejarla morir no puedo, no sé por qué demonios siempre termino salvándola, es como si mi cuerpo se moviera por voluntad propia cada vez que veo que alguien está a punto de atacarla, y el no entender eso me desespera hasta hacerme enojar.

Acabamos de aterrizar al puerto de las naves, venimos de una misión de un planeta muy lejano del nuestro y la verdad es que estoy muy cansado, lo único que quiero es ir a mi apartamento para dormir todo lo que queda del día, pero necesito hacer algo primero.

-Muy bien, recuerden que mañana, por el momento, no tenemos misión pero aún así los espero en el campo de entrenamiento, no podemos desaprovechar el tiempo, ¿entendido?- preguntó con autoridad.

-Sí- me afirman.

-Bien, ya retírense- veo que todos ya se iban. –Menos tú… necesito hablar contigo- veo a Gine y noto que está nerviosa.

Cuando los demás se alejaron ella se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó.

-¿Cómo que qué sucede? Tu rendimiento en la misiones es patético, te he dicho varias veces que mates a los habitantes sin sentir compasión por ellos, eso solo te ha provocado problemas que, para variar, tengo solucionar yo- veo que ella baja la mirada, parece tener una expresión triste, por alguna razón siento mucha molestia por verla así, maldición que me pasa.- Escúchame bien, no siempre voy a estar ahí para salvarte, así que te sugiero que hagas tu trabajo como debe ser, o sino terminaras hecha pedazos o simplemente te echare del escuadrón-

-Sí Bardock…- solo respondió eso, parecía que quería decir otra cosa pero parece que se arrepintió.

-Bueno, ya vete pues- ella asintió y se fue del lugar aún con la mirada abajo. Esta mujer me desespera nunca me he sentido así con otra persona, al contrario, siempre he demostrado frialdad, nunca me ha importado lo que le pase a otras personas, a excepción de los mi escuadrón pero eso es diferente, con ellos siento la responsabilidad de sus vidas, pero con ella es como si necesitara mantenerla a salvo, como si no quisiera que nada malo le pasara. Maldita sea, no quiero sentir esto. Me dirijo al bar de la ciudad, ya sé que quería ir a mi apartamento a descansar pero ahora quiero distraerme para dejar de pensar esas sensaciones extrañas.

Al llegar al bar, vi a mis compañeros de escuadrón, menos a ella, sentados en una mesa, así que me senté con ellos y pedí lo que estaban bebiendo.

-¿Qué pasó? Creí que te querías ir a descansar- me dijo Toma.

-Sí, pero se me antojó venir aquí ¿algún problema?- me pregunté irritado.

-Vaya que genio, no quiero saber cómo le fue a Gine contigo- contestó Fasha y fruncí el ceño al escuchar ese nombre.

Decidí ignorar el comentario y vi que la mesera me traía lo que pedí, puso el tarro en la mesa y me vio con una mirada lujuriosa, de hecho se inclino más de lo normal para enseñarme su gran escote que dejaba ver mucho. Admito que era una mujer muy sensual y que no dudaría en llevármela a la cama, pero la verdad ahora no tenia ganas.

Me quede ahí hasta la noche, Toma y los otros ya se habían ido, decidí irme a mi casa para poder descansar. Salí del bar y me topo con la mesera que se me había insinuado.

-¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó con una voz muy seductora, sabia lo que quería, pero de verdad que no tenia ganas.

-A mi casa- respondí a secas.

-Perfecto, porque acabo de terminar mi turno y pensé que te gustaría pasar la noche juntos- esta mujer sí que es directa.

-Estoy cansado, y tengo que levantarme temprano, otro día será- dije al mismo tiempo en que me estaba marchando.

-Ayy, por favor, te aseguro que la pasaremos increíble- se puso enfrente de mí y se acercó a mis labios para besarlos.

Al principio no correspondí al beso, pero después le respondí con la misma pasión, hace mucho que no estaba con una mujer, así que no resistí y un poco de diversión no le cae mal a nadie. Seguimos besándonos y tocándonos hasta que abrí los ojos y vi algo que me dejó helado. Gine estaba ahí parada junto a nosotros, su cara mostraba sorpresa y ¿desilusión? Me alejé de la mesera inmediatamente.

-¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?!- pregunté.

-Y…yo estaba… c…comprando algunas… cosas… pero ya me voy… no quise interrumpirlos… lo siento- con eso se fue dejándonos solos.

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de seguirla y disculparme, pero no tenía por qué hacerlo, yo no le debo explicaciones a nadie de lo que haga. Ahora me siento peor de lo que estaba al llegar al planeta.

-¿Quién era ella? ¿Tú mujer?- preguntó la mesera, ya hasta se me había olvidado que estaba aquí.

-No digas estupideces- le respondí demostrando mi enojo.

-Bueno no te enojes… mejor seguimos con lo nuestro- se acercó, nuevamente, a mis labios pero la empuje.

-Ya no tengo ganas- fue lo dije antes de salir volando hacia mi casa.

Al llegar lo único que hice fue arrojarme a la cama y tratar de dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en Gine y en esa mirada de desilusión que tenía. Ya estoy harto de sentir todo esto, ¿por qué no hacer como si no me importara lo que le pase? Esta mujer va a ser mi perdición, de eso estoy seguro.

* * *

 **Listo, qué les parece. Espero que les gustara el capitulo, intentaré actualizar cada semana, así que estén al pendiente. El siguiente capítulo se llamara "celos", ese tema me gusta mucho ¿y a ustedes? Jejeje. Sin más que decir me despido. Hasta pronto.**


End file.
